


show me the cosmos

by lognrithm



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lognrithm/pseuds/lognrithm
Summary: Two boys stargaze on a clear night. Sig lets his mind wander, despite his best efforts not to.
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 39





	show me the cosmos

“You’re- you’re sure this is safe? It doesn’t look very-”   
  
“I’m up here all the time. Trust me.” The other boy’s worries were quickly soothed by that steady tone, as Sig offered his clawed hand to give him a boost. It was a clear night, where neither cloud nor shadow blotted out the sky; when all the lights were dim and the only company around was the trees, it truly seemed as though the infinite cosmos were on display for just the two of them.    
  
Klug paused, before taking that hand and climbing onto the rooftop. It was a sturdy little cabin for sure, out in this forest for… well, as long as anyone could remember. Sig  _ couldn’t _ remember a time before it, no matter how hard he racked his memories for something prior. Then again, his life was often lived in a sort of heavy haze before he got himself enrolled in school. Now, it was lighter if it overcame him at all; he almost felt like what he assumed other people might, since he very obviously.. Didn’t feel quite the same as them, hm?  


He scooted a little closer to the chimney, leaning against it for some sense of stability. It’s.. a bit anxiety-inducing to be up high without anything but a friend keeping you from slipping. “All right.”   
  
From above the nearby trees, it was all too clear; an expanse of deep black space, blotted by constellations and distant nebulae only visible from the colorful trails they left behind. The moon was but a crescent in the sky, bright enough to see, but dim enough to let the starlight shine on down. It was clear to see, the utter awe in Klug’s eyes… the corners of Sig’s lips turned upwards just slightly, but just enough to say something. “It’s pretty, right?”   
  
“It’s.. amazing,” he gasped, adjusting his glasses. Wouldn’t want them to fall. “It’s so  _ clear _ …!!”  


For a little while they sat in silence, awkward as ever it was, under the watchful celestial eyes of the cosmos. It was.. definitely not quite as tense as it once was. These midsummer nights were pleasantly warm, breezy, and often carried the scent of the trees on that wind towards the residents of Primp- the perfect combination that would put anyone at ease. And so it does.   
  
“...Sig, certainly, you remember the constellations you can see during this time of year?” Klug was already bringing out a book the two had found from that bookshelf inside; he’d had them all since he could remember, but none of them held his interest long enough to read all the way through. They weren’t quite ancient, yet they were certainly old, the slightly yellowed, worn pages evidence enough of that. This tome was a faded violet, and he flicked through the pages cautiously. “There’s plenty quite visible now…”   
  
“Oh yeah? Remind me.” He glanced down sleepily at the book, and then moved to lay down, resting his hands on his chest and looking towards the sky. Though not glancing directly at him, he could hear the surprised stuttering for just a moment before the other began to point out shapes in the skylights. Not once did he look down from them and at the book- this knowledge was entirely from memory, as though he was listening to a living, breathing encyclopedia. 

Moments like these, where this love of something seemed so very real, weren’t uncommon when they came from most people; Amitie came to mind, oh, her voice was full of love. For friends, for others; for everything. He struggled often to discern what this  _ love _ was, for he knew the definition, but.. What did those words mean? Never had they made any sense beyond mere words. 

Here, though, there seemed to be love in that voice. The way a measured cadence would give way to speedy rambling for just a brief moment, and then he would fumble to return to it- the detail in his words, occasionally losing track of where he went as he fell into a tangent- the pure joy that came from this knowledge being wanted and not expected. Even someone as absent as Sig could tell that this was exciting, and joyful, and… appreciative, really. 

“What’s that one called?” he asked, as he pointed to a faint purple slash through the sky.    
  
“That’s the Milky Way, the galaxy we live in…”   
  
Truth be told, he did struggle to pay attention, and Klug was no exception to the rule, despite his best efforts. After all, it was only fair to try, even if the other had fallen asleep to his own steady rambling.. That was his intent, though- he just needed to sleep then, and that had succeeded. It did bring a smile to his face, recalling how peaceful he’d looked then, without stress clouding his eyes. It was.. pleasant. He’d never understood why people stressed out, so taking that away if only for a moment- it was..    
  
It was a weight off his shoulders, and for one without weight at all, he felt weightless. If Klug hadn’t been there, perhaps he would have floated off like a butterfly from just how light he felt. What was that feeling? What made him want to chase it, without even carrying that trusty net of his? 

Was that like how he thought so often of insects, which kept him occupied beyond the actual situations oftentimes? Was that.. Love, like Risukuma had mentioned? He wondered if he was capable of such a thing, especially when he had been unintentionally distant for so long. Sig was a distant person, lost in space and time, or maybe just in his mind. It made sense there, life did. It was simple, and easy, and he didn’t feel too strongly about anything at all. 

Real life was different. It was weird, and strange, and little things that were so normal to him were all too different to anyone else. As time passed, though.. He began to understand. 

The sky was full of different constellations, which had changed throughout time; as constant as space seemed, far away, things could have snapped and altered in an instant, and no one would know for years. The curse of all things distant- it may be too late before you notice something has changed at all.

He’d rather not be cursed, as difficult as it is to change something like that.

But Klug… Klug was in the present. He was always studying to become better, the BEST, because stagnation wasn’t in his future. It seemed as though he was never quite satisfied with himself, he had to be better, better, better. 

Sure, it was neat that he was so persistent, but you had to worry about these sorts of things. What if you spent your whole life pushing forward and never resting, and then.. Reached your limit? Then what would you do? Would you try to move on, even though there’s nothing to do, or would you fall backwards- never knowing anything more than your efforts? 

A faint pit of worry settled in his chest, though his outward expression remained unchanged, as ever it did. Klug.. was his friend. His stressed, restless, studious friend. There were moments where it seemed like all he knew how to do was be the best, and he knew not how to sit down, relax, give himself a break, for goodness’ sake. 

That… that had to change. Even though he hardly understood it, it was as good as fact in Sig’s mind. These little moments were calming and made him feel weightless; maybe they did the same for Klug. Maybe they were moments of respite, where he didn’t have to put on airs, where he could be.. Light like a butterfly. 

He moved his arm over, and after a moment, tapped Klug’s with it- halting his explanation of the Kuiper Belt prematurely.    
  
“Sorry. Can you point that out again?” His hand remained close, slightly curled with only the index finger pointed out. Clearly a gesture. “Point me there.”   
  
“...Of course, Sig.” Klug curled his fingers around the claw, and raised their arms to the sky, towards the distant skies.    
  
Hand in unlovable hand, they watched the stars, until the fireflies went back to sleep and the sun rose from the earth. 


End file.
